1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power conversion device including a plurality of semiconductor modules having a semiconductor element. More exactly, the present invention relates to an inverter for a continuous current motor that can be mounted in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power conversion device that converts direct-current power from a power source to alternating-current power to drive a drive motor is mounted in electric cars, hybrid cars, and the like. The power conversion device performs power conversion by appropriately controlling the opening and closing of a semiconductor element (switching element) included within the semiconductor module. However, because inductance attributed to the wiring in internal circuits and the like is present, a surge voltage is generated in accompaniment with the opening and closing of the switching element. Such surge voltages may cause malfunction of the switching element. Therefore, reduction of the above-described inductance is required.
For example, in JP-A-2010-287737, a power conversion device is disclosed in which two semiconductor modules are serially connected and disposed adjacent to each other on an inductive conductor, such that the directions in which the current flows are opposite to each other. In the power conversion device, when the current flows to the semiconductor module, an induced current flows to the inductive conductor in the direction opposite to that of the current flowing to the semiconductor module. In the power conversion device, it is considered that the inductance attributed to wiring and the like can be reduced.
However, in the power conversion device disclosed in JP-A-2010-287737, the inductive conductor for sending the induced current is required to reduce the inductance. Therefore, problems occur in that the number of components increases, the size increases, and the like. In addition, when the induced current is used, a structure is required that facilitates induction of the induced current in the inductive conductor. A complicated structure is required to reduce the inductance.
Therefore, a power conversion device capable of sufficiently reducing inductance with a simple structure is desired.